When the axe falls
by Weilder-of-Shadows
Summary: After an accident at Bobby's Dean and Sam meet two delinquents and their  over protective hot sister; Three hunters who shouldnt be messed with but no one gave Dean or Sam that memo, set after apocalypse DeanXOC and some family love and humor for you
1. twelve years ago

So…at work I came up with this story, yeah got that bored, and decided why the hell not lets give it a shot.

Disclaimer: Eric kripke own supernatural not me

XX

Twelve years ago

_Everything was silent the darkness enveloping the basement was calming, the only light coming from a glowing orange baby monitor. The blanket rose and fell in a gentle and steady pace. A sudden clunk from the baby monitor made it stop, without a sound the figure lifted itself up pushing the heavy blankets away._

_Black painted toenails glittered in the dark light and she climbed the stairs the movement rippling her black beater and gray shorts. Stepping through the kitchen past the living room and into the hall she walked to the right and paused, the door to the room was open._

_She felt her breath hitch slightly and she felt her heart pace quicken, her fingers twitched, someone was in there… _

_The floorboards didn't creak, with her they never did; she kept her pace steady as she slowly reached out, tips of her fingers pushing the door open a little further. The tall figure was hunched over the two beds. _

_One hand held a gun; she blinked feeling her blood run cold, then…the blankets shifted and the first boy rolled over sitting up the gun was aimed at him head. _

"_Dad?" he asked groggily rubbing his eyes before freezing at the sight of the gun barrel and screamed waking the other boy. _

_She saw it the muscles in this mans arm twitch and she lunged forward slamming into his back and catching him by surprise, the gunshot sounded and the bullet hit the wall as they tumbled into the ground, she fought for the gun and he fought to get her off._

"_BIG SISTER," _

_Footsteps pounded in the hallway outside and the door broke open, "DAD!" the two boys scrambled from their beds as their father held up the shotgun. _

_A sharp jab went into her shoulder then her throat; she choked stumbling off the intruder as he stood the dim light from the twins night light caught his eyes, pure black. She faltered her expression becoming mortified. _

"_DOWN!" she dived as the shotgun fired and the person was hit, the black eyes man snarled standing up and got a bare foot into his jaw sending him into the wall. _

"_Get the boys out now" the gruff male kept shouted as she jumped back landing in a crouch, "That's an order kid" she nodded yanking one twin onto her back and scooped up the other sprinting from the room._

_The man huffed tossing his shotgun aside as the demon stood, "You think barging into my house and killing us was going to be easy?" he scoffed before laughing. The demon glowered at him._

"_Bring it on you black eyed son ofa bitch" _

_XX_

_She skidded on the ice covered sidewalk wincing slightly as the flurried snow stung her skin, "Where's daddy?" the whisper in her ear sounded. She kept her glare on the house as objects were heard shattering inside. _

_She gritted her teeth narrowing her eyes, "Come on dad…" the front window shattered and said man hurdled out as something in the kitchen exploded the house catching on fire almost instantly. _

_She gripped the two closer to her as he got up and stumbled over, "Get in the pickup…we cant stay here anymore" he spoke roughly blood trickling from his cut cheek. "They found us, we're back in" _

_XX_

Just the beginning but don't worry my mind is already reeling with possibilities


	2. Two delinquints and a slingshot

Yay second chapter lets go!

XX

It was quiet…way too quiet for Bobby's liking, not when he knew two fifteen year old delinquents were running around his junk yard. With a sigh he heaved himself up from his chair and walked for the door opening it in time to hear a nice gut churning

-SPLAT-

Bobby let out a growl through gritted teeth seeing the paint hit an old car, no he didn't like it; it was the principal of the fact that he told those two to stay off the damn roof. "BRYAN, TEVIN!" he roared stepping off the porch.

"Shit, run, run, Run!" the lower voice hissed and thuds and clunks sounded on the roof as he turned seeing the cause of the problem, two boys trying to sneak off his roof. One with short cropped black hair and a set of more gray with blue eyes, in a dark gray crew neck snug tee with AC/DC on the front and jeans dirty with grime and paint.

The other with his black hair shaggier and eyes slightly overpowered with blue mixed with gray, in a black hoodie the sleeves pushed to his elbows with a silver pentagram patch on the pocket and faded blue jeans

Both froze as Bobby cleared his throat crossing his arms over his chest, Turning they gave crooked nervous grins both looked almost alike, and both looked just as guilty. "You two are dead" he growled.

They twins shared a glance before diving off the roof onto a stack of crushed cars and jumped down vanishing into the junkyard. Bobby growled again about to follow when his phone rang inside his house. Fuming he walked back inside.

"What?" he snapped picking up his phone, and glared out the window

"You okay Bobby?" Dean Winchesters voice sounded on the other end and the older male allowed himself to relax slightly, sitting back in the chair Bobby sighed, "not exactly" a loud crash and shatter of glass sounded outside followed by loud laughter.

"What was that?" Dean asked concern slightly audible, Bobby rubbed the bridge of his nose, "Two brats about to get shot" he muttered before hearing a louder crash followed by a "Holy shit". Bobby groaned seeing the two run past the window. "You boys on you're way back I guess?"

"Uh, Yeah" Dean said a little louder as the impala's engine roared to life on the other end. Bobby glanced out his window, "good" he felt his eyes widen seeing fire flicker from some cars, "Hold on Dean I will have to call you back" he slammed the phone down shouting again.

XX

"Ready?" Tevin ruffled his short hair looking over at Bryan who tugged on the bungee cords again before nodding, "Ready to go bro" he grinned and Tevin picked up the large watermelon from the tub beside him setting it in the sling shots brace and both clambered around behind it yanking it back.

Tevin grunted holding it as Bryan looked around, "…..CLEAR" he shouted and Tevin's hand lifted. The home made slingshot flung itself forward hurtling the watermelon out and into the air.

"Go, go, go, GO!" Tevin shouted as it soared over the yard slamming into the main street. Both twins broke into cheers and grabbed another watermelon loading their weapon of suburban destruction. Pulling it back Tevin grunted "Dude, help me with this one" he barked and Bryan scrambled down taking hold. "On three"

"One….two…." the roar of engine pulling up to the house car doors slamming, "THREE!" they let go then the sickening crunch of impact followed by loud cussing and shouting as the front door opened and Bobby was heard after a few seconds.

"TEVIN, BRYAN!" both paled and swallowed before jumping up and sprinted off the roof.

XX

Bobby was quicker this time and with Dean and Sam close in pursuit he chased after the two fifteen year olds weaving through the junkyard. The Winchester brothers however caught the twins by cornering them and as Bobby walked up he saw the terror in their faces, followed by a weak chuckle from Bryan and Tevin cracking a sheepish grin, "uh…whoops?"

XX

Dean Winchester was mad…no scratch that he was PISSED these two little brats had just dented his babies hood with a fucking watermelon! Turning to Bobby with a clenched jaw he asked, "WHO THE HELL ARE THESE TWO!" the elder hunter was rubbing his temples as Sam stood by the Kitchen door

The twins seated in the center of the kitchen on chairs.

Bobby sighed opening his eyes finally, "This is Tevin and Bryan…their related to a hunter-" that was all he needed, "Well where the hell is this guy!" The twins cringed.

"On a hunt" Bobby supplied, "That son ofa bitch owes me for my Car!" Dean bellowed and both twins glanced over to Sam, yep still watching them. "Well Alex won't be back till tomorrow" Bobby stated before glaring at the twins, "Room now" he stated.

The two stood and slunk upstairs hearing the other male shouting with Bobby trying to calm him. "Bobby's gonna tell Alex…" Bryan whispered as they slipped into their room. Tevin shuddered, "Shit…we're so busted" he collapsed on a bed hands in his short hair.

Bryan sat on the other bed, "May Alex will be in a good mood?" he offered Tevin lifted his head staring at his twin, Bryan groaned laying back "screw busted…we're so fucked!"

XX


	3. Big brother Alex

Sorry it's been so long!

XX

The black night was interrupted with a loud crash of thunder, followed by a brief flash of lightning, lighting up the large black diesel truck as it roared its way down the road. The loud rock music was barely audible over the rain and thunder as the tires screeched turning the vehicle onto the junkyards drive

The black monstrosity halted and the engine shut off, driver's door opening and a figure landed in the wet mud. The head turned to the smaller black Impala, black lensed glasses focusing on the dent in the hood.

A gruff voice sounded in the night "Fuck…"

XX

Bryan yawned rolling over, his eyes opening enough to look through the dim light filtering into his twin and his room. Shifting his over-powered gray/blue eyes around he saw Tevin moving in his bed before lifting his head the shaggy black hair tangled and sticking up in spots.

The blue/gray eyes looked to him then to the windows, outside the world was clouded over in gray and white, with the air rumbling angrily. Pushing himself upright, Tevin dusted off the front of his beater looking over to Bryan.

"Think Bobby's still mad?" Bryan snorted jumping to his feet, his black beater and gray gym shorts the inverted of his brothers.

"Bobby? I'm worried about that Dean-guy" Tevin blushed having forgot and walked to the window, "The watermelons still lodged in his hood most likely, and he aint gonna be nice about it I doubt he cares how old we are"

Tevin clutched the windows curtains half listening to his brother, "Alex"

"Oh yeah and Alex will have to pull out all the stops to get him to not kill all three of us, god bro's gonna be pissed"

Tevin turned his eyes fearful, "No Bryan, Alex is here"

XX

The black diesel was sleek, the beast of a truck obviously well maintained, and the window shield speckled with rain, as it glittered up into the window of the room. Bryan felt his blood go cold as Tevin all but ripped the curtain from the rod.

"Figured you two would be up by now"

Both whirled around the twins focusing on a person in a long black worn trench coat, wearing black sunglasses and matching boots, the hood of the coat pulled over their head, the voice gravely and rough as if in need of water.

The twins swallowed hard, Tevin's eyes tearing up instantly and Bryan clenched his jaw. "Well…get your asses over here" the twins broke into wide grins and ran forward tackling Alex to the ground into a hug. "WE MISSED YOU!"

XX

Dean growled lifting his head, he wasn't a good early riser, and normally nothing could wake him up, but there were voices downstairs.

"No wait Alex Tevin and I can do it!"

"Yeah, we won't blow anything up just sit, c'mon bro please?"

Dean shot upright, Alex, like the brats that trashed his car Guardian Alex? He bolted from his bed, ignoring the fact he was only in his boxers and threw open his front door sprinting out

XX

"So come on Alex spill! What was it?" Tevin leaned on the table, his blue/gray eyes glittering with anticipation. The twins watched as the black coffee mug rose to vanish under the hood briefly before lowering.

"poltergeist, was terrorizing this whole damn school" the cup settled with a clunk and both boys blinked, "was a pissy little shit too" Alex lifted an arm touching the side of the leather jacket, "dug a damn blade into my side," The head lowered briefly before raising. "So now it's your turn, why is there a watermelon in a 67' Chevy impala upfront?"

The twins opened their mouths, both sprung on the same thought when they noticed the three of them had turned into a fourth.

Bobby singer stood in the doorway, He seemed well better than the night before. The gruff man's eyes were focused on the hooded person at his table who didn't seem fazed at all by this new presence.

"Well Alex….your back"

Bobby grinned lazily leaning on the doorframe as the hooded man took a drink from his mug, "yeah…I am" the sound of foots thundering down the stairs made everyone look up, in time to see Dean storm into the room.

XX

Dean halted looking at the man sitting at the table, before the person let out a gravely cough and pushed the chair back standing, Dean had to stifle a laugh, "Dude…your these brats guardian?" a slight nod of the hood, "Your short"

Which was true, this man was at least six inches shorter than him; and clearly not as built. "Well aren't you a hypocrite, guess you want payment for what the twins did to your car"

Dean snorted, "Yeah actually I do" _what the hell is with his voice? _

"Unable to forgive two children, Heh I'm surprised with you" Dean twitched, "not many people are heartless hunters"

"Shut up asshole, your brats fucked with my baby, so I think some form of apology is needed"

Alex turned shrugging, "Nah, I think not, your car got in the way" Dean snarled stepping forward as Alex picked his coffee cup up again and left the kitchen. Bryan and Tevin stuck their tongues out at Dean, and then followed their brother out of the room.

Dean turned to glare at Bobby who was laughing behind his hand, "what?" the older man grinned, "You pissed her off"

"Her? It's a dude Bobby"

Bobby chuckled fixing his hat, "right I meant that," the older man turned leaving the house

XX


	4. My name is Alexandra Graives

I'm back

XX

"A sling shot?" Tevin nodded as Bryan sat next to him on the bed crossin ghis feet. Alex gave a raspy chuckled setting the coffee cup down and began unbuttoning the stuffy coat, pulling the scarf from his neck and mouth.

"Yes, it seemed like a good idea" "At the Time" Tevin piped as Bryan stopped mid-sentence, Alex cast his slate colored eyes at the twins, ah the joys of close brother hood. "So...will we have to apologize" Alex nodded shucking the coat off, a slender frame was under it, Alex tipped the hat off long jet black hair falling to frame an almost heart shaped face, and dropped the scarf crossing the bare arms under her chest covered in a gray v-neck tshirt.

The boys looked up at their Sister Alex. "Oh yes...you two will be apologizing...because this will be coming out of my money" her voice was low and soothing but the twins shivered anyways.

XX

Dean grumbbled some more refilling his coffee cup as Sam tried not to laugh, "So he basically told you to fuck off?" Dean glowered at him, a door slammed open upstairs and shouting was heard.

"NO! We're not apologizing! he threatened to kill us!"

"yeah he's gonna feed us to a hellhound!"

"Or a vampire!"

"Or some hybrid werewolf!"

Sam raised an eyebrow as Dean pushed off the counter both moving to the living room, "I highly doubt Mister Winchester could convince any of those creatures to eat two untasteful children as yourselves!" the female voice startled them, but not as much as the Sight of the twin trying to shove a woman barely Dean's age up the stairs, She was as tall as dean and slender with an athletic build with black hair that framed her face an fell loose to the center of her back, her eyes a bright color of slate.

"You dont know that Bro!" Tevin was shuffling his feet trying to drag her up by the belt hodling her jeans to her hips. Bryan pushed at her stomach.

"He's scary like some messed up psychopath!" between the twins shovin gon her and yelling the woman had managed to keep hold of her full coffee cup and take a drink not spilling any on her white v-neck, under the thin fabric a gray bra was visible. "Please dont make us apologize Alex!"

Dean snapped into reality, "Wait!" the trio looked at him and he saw it now, the shape of their faces high cheekbones, and almost mathcing eyes, "You're Alex? the same" Dean stopped pointing at the kitchen looking from it to the woman. She had a sly smile on her face. Dean flushed, oh lord he had yelled at a woman, a very hot woman who had managed to disguise herself as a man. Shit

Sam blinked watching the expression on his brothers face, as he did the twins continued to tug on Alex's body attempting to drag her upstairs. Of course he'd freeze up the second he saw that Alex was really a woman, they always did; well the horny douchebags did, and they could tell Dean just had to be falling somewhere in that catagory. The door opened and they all stopped, Bobby stood in the front doorway, took one look and chuckled. "In the Kitchen...now"

"Alex here is the same hunter Dean, quit qawking," Bobby smacked the back of the older winchesters head and sat. "These three's father took off about four years ago on some crazy notion to hunt down a demon." Same perked up looking over to Alex, she sat inbetween the twins, erect and alert; the twin were slumped against her poking at their food lazily. "So she dropps these delinquent runts here whenever she has to go on a serious hunt." Bobby looked to her, she looked back at him, "Like you boys did She's trying to find their father,"

Alex nodded and nudged the boys to place her hands on the table leaning on it and smiled coyly at Dean and Sam, "My apologies for this morning then Dean," her smile grew an inch wider, "i'll pay for the cost the boys have done to your Impala, and would like to make a better start, My name is Alexandra Graives"

XX

really short but i need sleep now sorry for the super late update! 


End file.
